Hikawa Iona
is one of the main characters in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is . As the opening shows, she attends the same school as Megumi, Hime, and Yuko, but is in a different class than them. Personality She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. Cool, serious, excellent grades, a capable girl.she is a popular girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Doesn't laugh much. A bit careless in her perfection in that she thinks she can do anything by herself and won’t rely on others. Has an aura which makes it difficult to approach her, thus she has few friends. She doesn't laugh because she is tense, and wants to change her cool and stiff character. In fact, she loves to laugh, to the point of spouting out her drink after hearing a random gag. At the time of her first appearance she'll be expert at being alone, however as times goes by with Megumi and company, she'll learn to show her smile and fight as a team. Cute when she shows her dark side. She appears to be very cold towards Hime and scolds her that the Phantom Empire invading the Earth. In episode 8, she predicts a terrible future for Hime and Megumi and even tells Cure Lovely not to trust Princess or there will be a great disaster. Appearance As Cure Fortune, her uniform is similar to the other three Cures, with a dark grey vest with a light purple collar and a darker purple ribbon in the front. Her skirt is also light purple and is longer toward the back. Her arm warmers and boots are also very long, going past her elbows and knees respectively. Her hair is purple and appears to be in a loose ponytail, with a heart-shaped hairpiece with a ribbon flowing out of it on the left side. Her bow also functions as a glowing pair of purple wings. As civilian, her hair is shorter and a darker shade of purple, although the fringe stays the same. History Saving Cure Princess Somewhere in the city, Cure Princess was fighting the enemy know as Saiark. Cure Princess tried her best to defeat it but ends up being hit by its attack and de-transforming. Cure Fortune arrives on the scene in the nick of time and uses her Stardust Shoot attack to purify the Saiark and save the person who was trapped in the mirror. Before leaving, she scolds Hime for being a coward and not fulfilling her duty as a Pretty Cure, even going as far as blaming her for the Phantom Empire's invasion. Relationships *'Glasan:' Glasan is Iona's fairy partner. Cure Fortune "The star of hope that glitters in the night sky, Cure Fortune!" 夜空にきらめく希望の星！, キュアフォーチュン! Yozora ni kirameku kibō no hoshi, Kyua Fōchun! is Iona's alter ago. Cure Fortune represents stars. Attacks |-|Finishers= * is the first finisher of Cure Fortune, debuting in episode 1. She first moves by saying "Light of the stars, turn into holy powers! Lovely PreBrace!" later as she activates her LovePreBrace, she creates a big purple star with her hands, and later shoots it at the enemy, while saying "Stardust Shoot!". As the star traps the enemy, Cure Fortune says "Stars, return to the skies!" and the Saiark purifies. |-|Sub-attacks= * is a usual attack by Fortune. Etymology : Hi (冰) means "Ice" and kawa (川) means "River". Together, Hikawa (冰川) is "Glacier". : Iona doesn't have any reference of meaning based on known language so far. The kanji writing used in current Chinese Wikipedia is 伊於奈, according to 江崎玲於奈 (Leona Esaki), a Japanese physicist. Cure Fortune refers to fate, a destiny, grasp own future. Trivia *She is similar to Tsukikage Yuri. **They both have purple as their theme color and have a similar personalities. **They both had dark purple hair in civilian form, and light purple hair in cure form. **They both are the last Pretty Cure in the group. **They both have purple fairies (had in Yuri's case). **She appears not to have a PreChanMirror. If that is the case, then they both use transformation devices different from the other Cures. *She is the second Pretty Cure to have purple as her theme color, along with Cure Sword. Coincidentally, both of them are the fourth member of their respective Cure groups. *She has the same hair accessory that Megumi has. *Like Cure Sword and Cure Muse, she at first works alone alongside her fairy partner. *She is the fourth Cure to have "kawa" in her surname, following Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao and Hishikawa Rikka. *There's an error in the animation of her finisher attack. In the first seconds, when she turns her hand around, her LovePreBrace glitches through her wrist. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!